theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nex
Nex Introduction Nex is the hardest boss in the GWD and one of the hardest bosses in game thus it requires a lot of skill and or a good team to kill. Nex offers a variety of high valued drops as well. Getting There First off 60 strength or 60 agility are required to access the GWD. Watch out for thrower trolls they hit with a range attack. The quickest way to get to the God War dungeon is by using the Trollheim teleport. *completion of Eadgar's Ruse as well as 61 mage is needed to use Trollheim teleport* The other way of getting there is running from the Burthope lodestone. You will need a pair of climbing boots/rock climbing boots. *The red path in the picture to the right* '' Once passed the giant boulder there will be aggressive level 136 wolves and the cold will drain your stats,run energy, as well as damage you. If it your first time there you must speak to the Dying Knight before being able to enter. Head to the hole in the ground and enter. Run north west to to find the Bandos stronghold door It has a level 70 strength requirement. ''*can not be boosted* You can also you the max guild boss portal to be teleported there. Also after The Mighty Fall quest you can use the GWD teleport Nex is located in the ancient Prison to the South of the entrance. You will require a ''Frozen Key ''to gain entry which is dropped from followers from each different god in their respected strongholds. The key can be recharged to hold a max of 100 charges at the armor stand in a PoH. Since the frozen key requires you to go into each stronghold you need 70 strength, agility, ranged, and hitpoints. Also the quest Dig Site is required to assemble the key. Ancient Ceremonial will allow you to skip the needed kill count. There is a room between the Ancient Prison with the followers and the room with Nex that is safe. There is a Bank in this room. What to Bring Pre Nex Kill *Shard of Zaros *Ancient Ceremonial Robes *Frozen Key *Food Nex *Overload or Combo Potion *Adrenaline Flask *Prayer/Stat Restores *Sara Brews *Rocktails *Pak yak or Shadow Nihil *Prayer Curses *T90 Gear or Full Superior Elite Void Pre Fight Before you start your trip it is reccomended to set presets 1 and 2 for quick loadouts of gear and inventory. Set your first preset wearing full Ancient Ceremonial Robes, a Shard of Zaros, your scrimshaw, and aura you will be using. Set your second preset with your Armor, Weapons, Scrimshaw, Aura, Ammo, Ammy, Ring, Potions, Food, Skill Cape or Max Cape, Melee Boots such as Bandos Boots if fighting Nex with Range ONLY to force Nex to not pray Range and keep from Melee Distance on you. I will have more in depth gear guides below. Make sure your ability bar is ready Make sure your quick prayers are set Gain a bonfire boost for HP Mechanics Smoke Phase The Smoke Phase is the first Phase and the easiest. When you enter the room Pray against Magic use your potions activate scrimshaw and aura if you have them. Then attack nex when you can. After a few ticks use Anticipation to avoid the drag to the middle. During this phase nex can poison you and drain your stats when she says "let the virus flow through you." When nex says "there is no escape." is when she can drag you to the center of the room disable your prayer and hit you for 4000 damage. using anticipation or freedom can negate this. When nex gets down to 160,000 hp she will summon her minion Fumus in the south west corner which you need to kill first to progress. Shadow Phase During this phase swap to pray against Ranged. When Nex says "Fear the Shadow!" A dark shadow will appear under your character which you need to run off of or you will be hit for 4000 damage. When nex says "Embrace the Darkness!" Nex will plunge the room into darkness if you are within melee distance of Nex you will get a message "the shadows start to consume you" and you will be dealt rapid dmg of up to 700 per tick untill you get away. When nex gets to 120,000 hp she will Summon her minion Umbra in the North West corner who need sto be kiled to start the next phase. Blood Phase During this phase Pray Mage again. Nex will start the phase with a siphon so do not attack or she will heal every hit you do while she is siphoning. Nex will say "A Siphon will solve this!" when she is about to use her siphon ability avoid attacking at akk when this happens. Its best to have one person use the ability Onslaught and the other person to use thresholds to quickly get nex to 80,000 hp to finish this phase quickly. Nex will also say "I demand a Blood Sacrafice" which will turn a random player red and the hit will heal nex the damage dealt to the player. This can be negated by using surge away from nex or gaining enough distance away. It is best to avoid using bleed abilities during this phase also as they will heal her. When you get Nex to 80,000 hp she will summon her minion Cruor who will need to be killed to continue. Ice Phase Continue to Pray Mage. Nex will say "Die now, in a prison of ice!" - Nex freezes a targeted player using an ice stalagmite attack, stunning them and dropping their overhead protection/deflection prayer. When the ice recedes, the trapped player will be hit for between 6,000 and 8,000 damage. Players can use Freedom or Anticipation to avoid being stunned and can use Barricade to completely block the attack or eat to full before being hit and tank the damage. If Nex is within melee range she will attack with melee, and with mage if distant enough. Other players can free the trapped player by attacking the icicles forming the prison, which may take a while to break. "Contain this!" - Nex creates a barrier of ice (3 by 3 squares) around her. Players caught in the original ice barrier will be dealt up to 3,500 damage and be stunned. Small icicle rushes will surge from them, dealing up to 1,700 damage if they hit a player but will not cause any other effects. Final Phase During this phase, she will only use her normal magic and melee attacks. However, they will become far more accurate and powerful, hitting massive (2,000) damage even through prayer. She also gains a slight defensive buff during this phase, with the maximum damage that can be done against her up to 3500 per hit. She will cycle between using Soul Split and the other Deflect prayers, with deflect melee being the most commonly used during this phase. It should be noted that her Turmoil will drain stats off players and her Soul Split will heal for 2500 (up to three targets max) regardless of the actual damage inflicted. "NOW, THE POWER OF ZAROS!" - At the start of this phase, Nex heals for 33,333 life points and activates Turmoil, giving her greater combat stats and lowering combat stats from all players in range. "Taste my wrath!" - Upon death, Nex will activate Wrath, dealing up to 6,000 damage to all nearby players. Her version of Wrath covers a 5x5 area, although it takes longer to activate. Just r away or surge away when she says her phrase.